White light sources based on optoelectronic semiconductor chips typically comprise a semiconductor chip intended for generating radiation and a radiation conversion material, which is intended for partially converting radiation generated in the semiconductor chip, such that overall radiation is emitted which appears white to the human eye.
This radiation conversion material is often embedded in a semiconductor chip enclosure.
The comparatively low refractive index of the material used for potting purposes makes it difficult to couple the radiation conversion material to the semiconductor chip efficiently.